


【授翻】女武神的騎行 (Timjay，Jason中心，A提O桶)

by thesoleil



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tim Drake, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Tim Drake, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Mates, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse, POV Jason Todd, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Protective Tim Drake, Resurrected Jason Todd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoleil/pseuds/thesoleil
Summary: 在杰森做了那些事情之後，在發生了那一切之後，提姆真的想要讓杰森成為他的伴侶？這……這甚至是有可能發生的嗎？
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 13





	【授翻】女武神的騎行 (Timjay，Jason中心，A提O桶)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/pseuds/Ellegrine). Log in to view. 



杰森·陶德坐在哥譚歌劇院裡韋恩家族包廂中的豪華天鵝絨座椅上，在 _女武神_ 第2幕結束的時候，淚水刺痛了他的雙眼。歌劇院的燈光在中場休息時亮起，但杰森無法將目光從飄逸的天鵝絨帷幕上移開。

太美了，美到讓人心痛。

他穿著定制的西裝，身處東海岸最負盛名的歌劇院中，坐在韋恩族群的專屬包廂裡，而這齣歌劇讓他驚嘆不已。死而復生是值得的，體驗到如此熱情又美好的東西讓他所遭受的一切都值得了。 

一滴淚水滑下他的臉頰。

“杰森，你還好嗎？”提姆·德雷克問道，他攥緊了杰森的肩膀，“是不是我們操之過急了？如果你不想留下來，我現在就帶你回家。”

過去一個月發生的混亂在他腦海中浮現。

他奇跡般的死而復生（以及他後來分化為Omega）引發了一些充滿侮辱性質的頭條新聞。杰森把那些香豔的通俗小報從腦袋裡趕出去，一如他這幾週以來做的一樣，記者想出的可悲理由可沒辦法比真正發生在他身上的事還神奇。 

“別讓我離開，”杰森說。

他知道所有韋恩族群中的Alpha都對他的分化結果看得很重；這攪亂了每個人的本能，他們都還沒習慣擁有一名族群 Omega，而這又是板上釘釘的變化。 

杰森最難適應。 

作為韋恩的族群Omega，他不能住在莊園外頭。因為族群之間的連結被拉到那麼遠將會真正地傷害到族群本身，他的同伴會發狂，以為他被綁架了，需要被拯救，而杰森會感到被遺棄，然後慢慢虛弱下去。

Omega們一旦被帶入族群中便會成為一種責任；這不是輕描淡寫就可以帶過的事情。

“如果你想留下，我就不會這麼做。”提姆保證，然後安撫地揉揉杰森的脖子。

他不習慣太多的肢體接觸，在杰森分化之前，他們曾經讓他擁有自己的空間。這些天來變得很少見，現在如果他們之中沒有一個人爬到他的大腿上討摸摸球拍拍，他甚至無法在書房靜下心看書。

如此被信任讓杰森覺得特別榮幸，他愛他們。 

但—— 

同時這也令人恐懼——族群究竟是怎麼從略帶警惕地對待他，變成每當他從噩夢中滿嘴都是蟲子和泥土的味道醒來時，他們會翻身露出脖子讓他冷靜下來。

“啊，提莫西。你已經很久沒有使用布魯斯的包廂了。”

杰森咬緊牙關，壓抑住喉嚨裡的咆哮。 

沒被邀請就踏入私人包廂是極其無禮的，與歌劇院其他的公共場所不同，私人包廂是被族群用氣味標記過的，是一處在公共場合聞起來有熟悉味道的地方。它聞起來就像提姆，當他們今晚走進來時，杰森立刻就放鬆了，儘管所有人的目光都落在他們身上。 

（他不知道提姆何時騰出時間在他們抵達之前偷溜進來還標上了自己的氣味，但他真的非常，非常感激提姆這麼做了。）

“是的，確實如此。”提姆回答，當某人說出顯而易見的事實而他覺得社交上有義務做出回應時，他就會用這種語氣。

提姆沒有向闖入者伸出手的打算，杰森得意地笑了。 

提姆擅長閒聊，杰森知道他討厭這事，根據他精心製作的社交面具，杰森知道提姆對於盡上流社會社交義務是很不情願的。不僅如此，提姆不能忍受闖入除群私有空間的人們，如果那個男人——一名噴了過量假造的Alpha麝香古龍水的Alpha——與韋恩企業有生意往來，杰森很肯定提姆絕對會斃掉所有商業合同再找更好的合作夥伴。 

“這一定是那位韋恩Omega！”Alpha道，他說這話的語氣讓杰森幾乎可以感覺到有什麼黏糊糊的東西爬上他的皮膚，Alpha打量他的方式好似看一頭出售中的純種賽馬。

“那不是——”

“我和其他有共同興趣的人都很期待，想知道什麼時候會公佈他初次熱潮的拍賣會。”

_什麼？_

他……他剛剛真的這麼說了？就在杰森的面前？對著提姆？

哦，哇喔，這Alpha的膽子一定和保齡球一樣大，杰森完全理解不了為什麼Alpha膽敢在提姆說話時打斷他，然後要求要買下杰森的第一次熱潮。

提姆笑了，韋恩包廂裡的溫度直直下降二十度。“你想知道，是嗎？”

他按下座椅上的控制手柄；一個厚實的天鵝絨長凳從其底部延伸到另一側。杰森愛極了觀賞提姆狠狠教訓Alpha們，於是他從座位上起身，跪在提姆身旁的傳統Omega長凳上。接下來的事絕對會很精采。

當提姆用手指梳理杰森的捲髮時，杰森發出一陣柔和的呼嚕聲，臉頰上泛起潮紅。毫無疑問，迪克·格雷森絕對會對他亂七八糟的頭髮說三道四，提姆的手腕摩挲過他的頭皮，讓他的頭髮的味道聞起來越來越像提姆。他對之後的嘲笑一點也不期待。 

為什麼迪克無論如何都要弄清楚杰森的迷戀對象是誰呢？ 

“是的，我們認為這很快就會到來，”Alpha目光淫邪地說著，“然而還沒有人收到邀請，難道你們是打算進行私人拍賣嗎？”

杰森想挖出這混蛋的內臟。他沒有，人太多的公共場所不適合進行這種野蠻行為，但是，哦他真的很想這麼做。

提姆拉扯著杰森的捲髮，迫使他發出一陣柔和的哀鳴。他意識到這只是為了表演需要。不過如果杰森自願且樂意地跪在Alpha身前，那麼那個人就會是提姆，杰森陷在拉撒路池水的瘋狂時提姆為他辯護，但他發動襲擊的時候沒有一次是抱有傷害他的意圖。 

“你覺得會收到邀請？”提姆冷淡地問，他的語氣中藏有某種危險的東西，杰森搞不清楚Alpha到底是勇敢還是愚蠢，居然沒有退縮，眼睛還一直盯著提姆看。

提姆溫暖的手捧起杰森的脖子，讓他的頭傾斜過去。冰涼的金屬吻過杰森的皮膚，提姆用一條綴滿珠寶的項圈圈住他的喉嚨，然後鎖上它，杰森花了全身的力量才克制住不會震驚地倒吸一口氣。項圈不適用於族群Omega，項圈只會用在Alpha珍愛的Omega伴侶身上。

這是——是—— 

當提姆的手指向後鑽入他的頭髮時，杰森閉上眼睛把淚水含在眼眶裡，臉頰貼靠在提姆的大腿上。

這是一個伎倆，他知道的。 

但是……但他是韋恩的族群Omega。 

提莫西·韋恩–德雷克剛剛為他戴上了項圈。 

這是杰森一生中最受寵若驚的經驗，儘管它使他感到痛苦，在提姆解開項圈之前他將會珍惜每分每秒。杰森會讓今晚在他的記憶中燃燒：脖子上的金屬觸感，提姆長繭的手指撫摸著他的頭髮，提姆的氣味在沒有人工增強的情況下完全壓倒了另一個Alpha。

如果提姆不停拍撫他， _女武神_ 結束的時候杰森會聞起來像是 _被人擁有了_ 一樣。

“我不……明白。”Alpha的味道很沮喪，還夾雜著——也許他並不是全然的愚蠢——警惕的氣味。

“看得出來。否則您不會提議要付錢換取從我的Omega伴侶身上得到服務的權利。”提姆說，聲音極其尖銳又刺耳，杰森幾乎從提姆舌頭上噴出的每句話上聞到銅和鮮血及疼痛的味道。

“我、我永遠不、不敢——”

“然而，你這麼做了。”提姆打斷道，身上散發著足以把人凍傷的怒氣，即使他正輕輕地刮搔著杰森的頭皮。

杰森臉頰緊貼著提姆的大腿，得意地笑著。為什麼這個白痴還在這裡？甚至連布魯斯都吵不過提姆，這就是提姆成為羅賓的原因！

他小心翼翼地不去想提姆口頭上宣稱了對他的所有權，他提醒自己，這完全是一個技倆，提姆的Alpha本能命令他從Alpha闖入者手那裡保護族群 Omega，前者認為自己可以出錢買下杰森的熱潮，就像在購買純種犬的繁殖權一樣。

“請接受我最誠摯的歉意——”

“不。” 

杰森抬頭看著提姆的臉，他表情非常平靜，但不知怎地使達米安·韋恩最惡毒的嘲笑變得可恥。 

“現在，在你試圖用過量的Alpha信息素古龍水掩蓋自己的微弱氣味，然後讓杰森覺得不舒服之前給我 _滾出去_ 。如果你讓他生病了，我會毀了你。”憤怒的目光穿透過他的劉海，提姆沉聲說道，“比我已經打算做的要更多。”

Alpha做了他整晚最聰明的事情，匆匆離開了他們的包廂。

“杰森，你的第一次熱潮不是商品，之後的每一次都不會是。”提姆認真地說道。

“我知道，”杰森回答。 

自從他分化以來，這種想法甚至從未進入他的腦海裡，不只是他絕不會同意這樣的事情，而且他們也絕不會向他詢問——不管是什麼理由，就算是任務需要也不會。如果他從未被韋恩族群收養，他擔心的事情可能不會不困擾他了。

提姆的手指從頭髮上滑了下來，落在脖子上。杰森忍住一陣顫慄。

提姆一碰到項圈，杰森便脫口而出，“別摘下它。” 

聲音只比耳語大一點，但提姆的手指瞬間停在他肌膚上。因為……如果這是一種技倆，為什麼提姆會有鑲著藍寶石的鉑金項圈？為什麼在沒有臥底任務的一個夜晚，他會把它放在大衣的口袋裡？他們是作為提莫西·德雷克·韋恩和杰森·陶德待在歌劇院，而不是其他任何假裝的偽造身份。那麼……為什麼提姆有一個——稍微看一眼——價值700萬美元的Omega項圈？

除非——

提姆抓住他的下巴，抬起杰森的頭，直到他的目光與他相遇。提姆的聲音沉穩而堅定，他的氣味是充滿保護性及佔有慾的——被阻隔掉了，所以杰森根本聞不到他的情緒。這很令人不安，他不喜歡他的族群成員這麼做。

“杰森，要麼現在拿掉項圈，然後你坐下來看完這齣歌劇——”

“或者？”杰森忍不住打斷了他。 

因為如果這是他希望的發展方向，那麼他 _非常渴望地_ 想要選第二個。

提姆真的可能想要擁有他嗎？不只是想要他，而且想要把他留在身邊？在杰森做了那些事情之後，在發生了 _那一切_ 之後，提姆真的想要讓杰森成為他的伴侶？這……這甚至是有可能發生的嗎？

“或者，留著項圈，你待在原來的位置把歌劇看完，然後你就是我的了。”

杰森努力控制住自己的氣味，他天殺的絕不會讓所有上流社會的人們知道他的真實感受，這不是他會想要廣而告知的內容。他不想讓那些掩在歌劇手套後面的塗上顏色的嘴巴傳播流言蜚語。

儘管這一切都是在公開場合發生的，但杰森想不到比選擇Alpha伴侶並臣服還要私密的事情了。

“我——”

提姆用手指按住他的唇止住他的話語，發出低沉的吼聲，那黑暗又危險的東西又重新回到了他的眼中，“ _杰森，你要想清楚。_ ”

樂團指揮將她的指揮棒敲在她面前的音樂架子上，樂團開始演奏歌劇第三幕的插曲：Walkürenritt——女武神的騎行。

這是他多年來做出的最簡單的決定，這很容易，幾乎根本不應該將其稱為決定。 

杰森稍稍退開來，然後親吻提姆的指尖。“別。”吻一下。“把。”又一個吻。“它。”再吻一下。“拿下來。”最後一個吻。“Alpha。”

當提姆把自己的氣味控制在他們的私人包廂裡的時候，他的頭靠在提姆的腿上。提姆身上呼嘯著 _珍貴的–保護–屬於我的_ 的氣味。杰森很珍惜，而提姆向他承諾：“我不會的，杰森。”

杰森的唇角翹起邪惡又得意的弧度，他想到了一件事，“你還沒有請求許可，布魯斯絕對會氣炸了。”

提姆輕笑著扯了扯項圈，金屬項圈束縛在他皮膚上的感覺使渴望的感覺在杰森的腹腔中積聚成水窪，每一次輕柔的拉扯都讓它壓在性腺上。

“我在你分化的那天就問了，杰森。”

第三幕開始了；除了自己耳邊傳來的心跳聲，杰森再也聽不見其他聲音了。


End file.
